And So I Go
by Black Riolu
Summary: If you could see the end result, would you still go through with it? If I told you what he told me, would you tell me everything was ok? Or would you break down and never let me go through with it? Blazing Aura Shipping.


**This is my first fic, so please be gentle and enjoy! And Please no flames.**

If you could see the end result, would you still go through with it? If I told you what he told me, would you tell me everything was ok? Or would you break down and never let me go through with it?

I still look at you as you walk beside me, trying to remember the last moments we have. I looked at your red auburn hair, you lush brown tail, your a fox...my fox...

Your my precious Vulpix, but that's not your name, your name is Val. A name that has rang in my name that has rang in my head since day one.

I wish I could just stay, I wish that it didn't have to be this way. I want to stay with you, have you with me...always.

So what am I waiting for, many people are counting on me...if I don't do it, I will be killing everyone.

I...I can't let people down...so if killing myself is what it takes to keep everyone safe...keep you safe, then its all worth it.

I suppose anytime would be a good time to tell you, but I don't have the heart...

You look at me and ask if everything is okay. I simply nod and smile. How I wish to speak to you about what's on my mind, but if I do...would you scream? Would you yell? Would you take the time gears and run?

So we finally make it to the end of the dungeon. Fighting the crazed dragon named Dialga. I fight along side you with pride and fury, even as our strength depleats and fades. We don't stop, and we don't give up...you continued to fight, for yourself, Grovyle, the people back at the guild, and me.

He finally falls and the gears are put in place, but with that I feel so heavy. I can't help but feel guilty at the choice to keep this from you. But you look at me and smile, taking me away from the world for a moment. I could only lose my train of thought whenever you came to mind. We have saved time, so its time to leave...but I know its coming, my time is up.

I walked behind you as we go to leave and you turn to tell me you wish to go home. I try to hurry my pace but I can't, I'm weighed to the floor. I guess this is a sign.

I see a glowing light leave my body and I sigh, this is it. You turn back once more, your happy smile fading. I frown at your face as water quickly fills you eyes. I was trying to hide my gaze from your eyes that were so innocent, you didn't even know it was coming to you...and that hurts me the most.

I told you about everything and you simply push past me. I asked where to and you said that you were going back...to get the Time Gears. I grab your tail and you turn back, tears quietly falling from your face. Tears fall from my face, but I quickly hug you, telling you how sorry I am.

I actually don't mind, death does not scare me. I'm scared of a lot of things actually, and I never told you them...but you may have laughed if I did. Losing you scares me, you crying scares me. Me never telling you that I love you, scares me the most.

You softly whimper and I think back to all of our memories as the light gets brighter. I truly fell for you when Grovyle had almost done us in, it scared me when I thought he was going to kill you.

You weakly smile as I untie my scarf. I put it on your paw and tie it. By this point it is becoming hard to see. You beg me to stay at the sight of it, me fading. I tell you how important how you are to me, and that's why you have to tell my story, our story.

I softly make a aura sphere in my hand, and ask if you believe in magic... to which you say no. But I smile and ask for one last ember from your mouth that will show you what I mean. You reluctantly do so, setting my aura on fire and I told you that that's what magic is...the joining of two people as one. But that's what I mean, we are one as blazing aura. You call my name, I always loved how you said it.

_Nev._

I close my eyes, pushing forward. Kiss me with everything you have, because I do the same. I put my heart, my soul into everything. You are everything to me and your everything I ever wanted to be and even though you think that of me that way and say I made a difference on you...your wrong...its you who has changed me. I love you for that.

So I gulp taking the chance, as I lean forward as kiss you, but I can't leave knowing I didn't...I've always kinda wanted to anyway.

Since this is the last thing I do, I want you to know that this wasn't a waste...it never was. I hear you call my name in the distance and I feel my heart sink, I know its time. I yell out to you one last time.

And so I go, knowing everything is going to be ok...knowing your going to be ok...so goodbye Val.

I see a light ahead, and peace is just certain...I know it...and so I go.

**Like? Hate? Please tell me. Thank You!**


End file.
